El terrible destino
by Selenika91
Summary: ¿Podrá el amor vencer una guerra entre seres legendarios? Esta historia no tiene que ver realmente con Crepúsculo. Pero sí con vampiros y licántropos. Por eso la he puesto en esta categoria.


_Bueno gente, esta es la primera historia que subo. No se muy bien qué decir, sólo que espero que os guste y que agradecería cualquier review con sugerencias :D Se la dedico a una buena amiga, que está muy loca, y que me ha animado a esto. Quien sabe, tal vez nadie lea la historia... jejeje_

* * *

**EL TERRIBLE DESTINO**

La noche del 31 de diciembre del año 776, en su grandioso castillo, el conde Vadragur estaba celebrando el fin de año con una gran fiesta. En los alrededores del castillo, había una sombra que estaba observando la increíble belleza de la luna llena.

De pronto, ésta oyó un ruido a su espalda y, sobresaltada, dio un ágil giro. Su rostro, ligeramente iluminado por la luz, mostraba unos delicados rasgos de mujer. Era muy joven, apenas tendría 17 años. Su pelo castaño acentuaba sus ojos marrones. Observó el bosque, pero decidió que habría sido algún animalillo. Justo cuando contemplaba la gran luna blanca de nuevo, una pálida mano le aferró el hombro con fuerza.

Gemma no se sobresaltó, ya que más de una vez había percibido esa presencia. Siempre a escondidas, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y, tal y como imaginaba, vio el rostro de un joven de ojos azules mirándola intensamente. Él era apenas un poco mayor que ella, era el conde Vadragur.

Mantuvieron una fría mirada durante unos segundos. Los dos al mismo tiempo sonrieron y se unieron en un cálido abrazo. Estuvieron así durante mucho rato, susurrándose palabras de amor y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían. Pero finalmente Vadragur se separó y le dijo:

- Lo haremos a las doce en punto, al empezar el nuevo año – mientras decía esto miraba a Gemma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillando de emoción. – No podrán oponerse.

- Sí – asintió ella – ya es hora de que anunciemos nuestro compromiso – ella también sonriendo con toda la dulzura y el cariño que tenía – Estamos enamorados, somos nobles y ni siquiera mis padres pondrán oponerse ya que tú puedes cuidar de mí.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para la medianoche decidieron regresar ya que tenían que llegar a tiempo. Se adelantaría primero el joven conde ya que era el anfitrión de la fiesta y ella le seguiría. Se despidieron con un apasionado beso, deseando volver a verse pronto.

***********

Él iba sonriendo, pensando que nada podía estropear aquel fantástico momento, cómo se equivocaba. Oyó el batir de unas alas y pensó que sería un búho cazando. Entonces, una pequeña sombra negra con dos largas alas membranosas salió a su paso. Era un murciélago y, poco a poco, se le unieron más y más. Se los intentó apartar de la cara, no podía.

Finalmente, echó a correr desesperado. No vio hacia dónde iba ni qué había delante suya hasta que cayó en un agujero. Los murciélagos le rasgaban la ropa y le arañaban con sus pequeños pero afilados dientes. Se debatió todo lo que pudo, pero viendo que no podía pararlos se rindió.

***********

Por el otro lado del bosque, Gemma iba pensando en el momento que acababa de pasar con Vadragur. Se le aceleró el corazón de solo pensarlo, le ocurría al pensar en él y había asumido que siempre le ocurriría. Se paró un momento para admirar la luna, que siempre le había fascinado.

Mientras estaba admirando la hermosura de la blanca luna llena, vio a un enorme lobo blanco mirándola. No tuvo miedo, le estaba llamando y ella le siguió. Se paró y ella se quedó en el centro de un claro mirando los enormes ojos ambarinos de la criatura. Del bosque salieron más lobos, ella no se asustó y los lobos la rodearon. No podía temer a unas criaturas tan maravillosas y hermosas.

***********

Apareció en su campo de visión un enorme murciélago de ojos rojizos. Los otros se apartaron dejando de atacar a Vadragur, pero él ya no podía moverse. Entonces el murciélago descendió y clavó sus pequeños colmillos en su cuello. Sintió que algo recorría su sangre transformándole. Todas sus heridas se cerraban y su pelo negro adquirió unos fríos tonos blanquecinos.

***********

Los lobos se inclinaron ante Gemma, todos menos el lobo blanco que se acercaba mientras le miraba. Se encontraba tan fascinada como cuando observaba la luna. Al llegar ante ella, el gran lobo hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. La joven acercó su mano a la boca del animal y éste la mordió suavemente. No sintió dolor y seguidamente se sintió más viva y más fuerte de lo que nunca había estado. Una extraña calidez brotaba de la pequeña herida hacia su sangre reconfortándola.

Justo antes de que los dos jóvenes enamorados fueran mordidos, acababan de dar las doce. Eso quería decir que era el primer día del año 777. Cuando acabaron de sonar las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo más cercano, ambos se desmayaron. Los murciélagos se transformaron en figuras humanas que cogieron al conde Vadragur y se lo llevaron de vuelta a su castillo. Donde habían desaparecido la música, la alegría y todos los invitados.

Mientras tanto, el gran lobo blanco se transformó en una mujer alta y delgada, con el pelo completamente blanco y unos ojos de color ámbar. Llevaba un fino vestido de seda blanco. Miró a los lobos con mucho cariño, como una madre, y aulló a la luna.

Los lobos respondieron y se fueron transformando lentamente. Cogieron con sus manos humanas cuidadosamente a Gemma, y la llevaron a una cueva que en realidad era una gran guarida que había sido utilizada como cuartel de la hermandad de los licántropos durante muchos siglos.

Lo primero que vio al despertarse fue una piedra pulida con un dibujo grabado. Eran seis puntos rodeados por una circunferencia. Se fijó que estaba en una habitación no muy grande y sin ventanas. Entonces salió de las sombras una mujer con el pelo de color blanco. Creía que la había visto antes, pero estaba demasiado confusa como para tratar de acordarse. Lo primero que dijo fue:

- Bienvenida a tu verdadero hogar Gemma. Me alegro de ver que estás bien, temíamos que no te recuperaras. Llevabas inconsciente una semana.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién se preocupa por mí? – pensó en Vadragur, dónde estaría y si se encontraría bien. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

- Tranquila – le calmó la mujer ya que entendía todas las preguntas que se estaban formando en su interior. – Todo tiene respuesta. Llevará su tiempo pero contestaremos a todas tus preguntas. Puedes llamarme Madre y estás en lugar seguro. Ahora perteneces a la grandiosa hermandad de los licántropos, como era tu destino. Te entrenaremos para que puedas desarrollar todas tus nuevas capacidades. Así podrás enfrentarte al enemigo. Ahora descansa.

Gemma pudo preguntar en un suave susurro quién era el enemigo antes de quedarse dormida. Lo último que vio fue la serena pero triste sonrisa de la mujer.

***********

En un lugar muy distante tenía lugar una situación muy similar. Vadragur se incorporó sobresaltado en su cama. Creía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero al mirase en el espejo y ver los mechones blancos en su pelo y los dos puntitos rojos de su cuello, dedujo que no había sido un sueño y que los murciélagos le habían atacado.

Poco después se percató de que un hombre con el pelo rubio salvo por unos mechones blancos le observaba con curiosidad. El joven le preguntó varias cosas pero el hombre sólo le dijo que le llamara Maestro y que muy pronto entendería lo que le había pasado. También le dijo que ahora pertenecía al clan de los vampiros y que le iba a enseñar todo lo que necesitaría en la lucha que tendría lugar a comienzos del próximo siglo.

***********

Después de varios años, Gemma y Vadragur ya no eran dos inocentes jóvenes. Eran dos espléndidos y despiadados guerreros. Vadragur sabía todo lo que ocurría porque su Maestro se lo había contado al pensar que eso era lo mejor. Sin embargo ella no sabía lo que le había pasado a él.

Si Gemma no conocía el paradero de su amado era porque la Madre no lo consideraba oportuno. Mientras tanto ella lo seguía amando incluso en la distancia. La Madre pensaba que así le olvidaría, pero se equivocaba y eso le haría fracasar en sus planes. El lazo entre los jóvenes enamorados no se rompió sino que se hizo más fuerte porque pese a todo, el conde la seguía amando.

El propósito del Maestro y de la Madre era que se olvidaran, porque llegaría el día en el que tendrían que luchar entre ellos hasta matar o morir. Era el año 797 y habían pasado veinte largos años entrenándose para matarse, aumentando su odio contra al otra raza. Veinte años que no habían pasado por su cuerpo, ya que eran inmortales, pero sí por su mente y su corazón.

Vadragur ya era capaz de luchar y matar en su forma de humano y de murciélago. Acababa de cazar a un ciervo para comérselo cuando notó que su colgante quemaba. El colgante tenía dibujado una estrella de seis puntas formada por dos triángulos invertidos y seis puntos entre las puntas. Cuando quemaba era porque el Maestro le estaba llamando se fue a reunirse con él y éste le dijo:

- Estoy muy satisfecho de ti. Eres el mejor aprendiz que he tenido nunca y es un orgullo haber sido tu maestro. Me alegro de haberte escogido a ti para la gran lucha.

- Yo también Maestro. Sé que venceré a esas estúpidas bestias, sólo son animales - el Maestro le regañó por menospreciar al enemigo. Le dijo también que debería ser menos arrogante y orgulloso -. No me hace falta cambiar, soy mejor que ellos y lo demostraré.

Seguidamente dijo que entendía que debía vencer para que los vampiros tuvieran el poder. Incluso entendía que se tenía que entrenar fuerte porque la lucha sería como siempre, a principios del nuevo siglo. Le explicó que lo que no podía entender era cómo no habían ganado los vampiros el siglo pasado y hubieran tenido que estar durante cien años ocultándose.

A esto el Maestro le contestó que eso ocurrió porque no habían elegido al guerrero correcto. Le explicó que fue desterrado y condenado a vagar siempre excluido del clan. Vadragur se burló con arrogancia comentando que perder ante un lobo era algo lamentable y vergonzoso.

***********

Llamaron a la puerta tres veces y la Madre vio que era Gemma quien llamaba. Le invitó a pasar, a sentarse y le pidió que le contara qué era lo que le ocurría. Ella le hizo caso y empezó a confesarle sus pensamientos más profundos.

Le preguntó por qué había una eterna lucha entre licántropos y vampiros. Le dijo que parecía una lucha de animales, de bestias que no podían vivir en paz. Le pidió perdón, porque no quería molestarle ni ofenderle, ya que ella siempre le había dejado claro que la lucha era lo mejor. Pero le confesó, que ella creía que al ser criaturas racionales, y no sólo lobos o murciélagos, deberían poder solucionar sus diferencias. Después de todo, si dos razas tan poderosas se aliaran, podrían llegar a conseguir grandes cosas.

- Gemma, tú eres para mí la hija que nunca tuve. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta lucha ya no es entre licántropos y vampiros, sino entre lobos y murciélagos. Déjame que te cuente una historia:

"_En una época muy lejana la encargada de luchar contra los vampiros era una joven muchacha, preparada para todo menos para una cosa. Ella se llamaba Ruthya. Era capaz de luchar, de matar, pero no a su hermano Lukar. No podía ni pensar en dañar a su hermano, al que no había visto en décadas._

_Durante todo ese tiempo le había dado por muerto y para ella eso habría sido mejor que verlo convertido en un vampiro. No podía luchar contra él y por suerte para ella, su hermano sentía lo mismo. Cuando se reconocieron se miraron fijamente durante horas. No dijeron ni una sola palabra y finalmente se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron sin volver a verse nunca más"_

- Lo que quiero decir, mi niña, es que si fuéramos sólo humanos, tal vez esta interminable guerra no existiría. Es nuestro instinto animal el que nos condena a luchar. Yo hace mucho tiempo que dejé de hacer caso a mi parte humana – al decir esto cerró los ojos y se calló. Gemma salió de la habitación para no molestarla más. Pensando en el significado de las palabras que le habría dicho, y en que su Madre, no le había toda la verdad. Eso estaba claro.

Gemma estaba observando la última luna del año 799 y la que posiblemente fuera la última que podría ver en un tiempo, ya que a la noche siguiente se enfrentaría a su destino. En la primera noche del primer día del siglo se enfrentarían los licántropos y los vampiros a través de sus representantes. Ella no tenía miedo porque pensaba que ella sería la vencedora, se había estado entrenando muy duro para vencer y terminar con esta eterna lucha.

Dejó de pensar en el futuro para pensar en el pasado, pensó en su amado conde Vadragur, a quien añoraba muchísimo. No pudo estar con él en todo ese tiempo porque su nueva condición de representante de los licántropos se lo impedía. Se imaginaba que la habría olvidado, que se habría casado y que tendría hijos. Se alegraría si supiera que estaba sano y salvo, era lo único que quería saber. Pero su Madre y todos los licántropos se habían negado a darle información sobe su amado.

A la noche siguiente Gemma acudió al lugar en el que todos los anteriores elegidos de las respectivas razas se habían enfrentado a muerte. Todos menos una vez, en la que un par de hermanos no luchó. Se preguntaba que fue de ellos. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las últimas palabras que le había dirigido la Madre: "Ten la cabeza clara y el corazón en su sitio, no lo olvides. De lo contrario, no vencerás jamás". Había aprendido que su Madre siempre hablaba de forma enigmática, queriendo decirle algo, sin decírselo claramente. Pero esta vez a Gemma no se le ocurría que querían decir estas palabras.

Llegó al claro, se quedó observando fascinada la luna llena hasta que se percató de que había otra persona. Ésta dio un paso hacia delante y sus rasgos se iluminaron. Aunque hacía más de veinte años que no lo había visto, habría reconocido sus ojos en cualquier parte. Era el conde Vadragur. Sintió que su corazón estallaba de alegría al volver a verle y a la vez se rompía en mil pedazos al entender lo que eso significaba. Le tenía que matar, era su sino.

Vadragur solo mostró una media sonrisa. Él ya había sido preparado para ese momento. Su corazón temblaba de alegría por volver a verla pero lloraba porque su fría cabeza decía que debía matarla. Gemma se le acercó y le dijo cuánto le había echado de menos, le contó que todos los días había pensado en él. Le preguntó cómo es que era él el representante de los vampiros a lo que le contestó que era una larga historia. También él le confesó que también la había echado de menos.

Gemma y Vadragur hablaron, éste decía que era injusto que su destino les obligara a acabar así. Gemma protestó y le dijo que no tenía por qué acabar así, podían unirse licántropos y vampiros. Desgraciadamente, antes de que ella acabara de hablar, Vadragur se incorporó, desenvainó su espada y de dispuso a atacar.

Los dos lucharon ferozmente, pero los dos eran muy buenos guerreros. Estuvieron enzarzados en una terrible lucha durante muchas horas. Cuando ambos comprendieron que ninguno de los dos podía vencer, pararon un segundo y se miraron a los ojos. En ese segundo se pidieron perdón, se dijeron cuánto se amaban y se imaginaron cómo habría sido su vida juntos.

A la vez, alzaron sus espadas y se unieron en un abrazo mortal. Cada uno hundió la espada en el estómago del otro. Sin embargo, no sintieron dolor y se fundieron en su último beso. Un último beso de amor verdadero, que se tragó sus últimos alientos de vida.

Cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte ambos cayeron muertos, se desplomaron en el suelo, pero permanecieron unidos. Entre las sombras del bosque aparecieron dos personas. La primera llevaba un ligero vestido de seda. Tenía el pelo totalmente blanco y sus ojos del color del ámbar. Miró a un hombre rubio con algunos mechones blancos. Aparentaban tener la misma edad, aunque sus eternos jóvenes rostros podían ser traicioneros.

- Ves Lukar, teníamos que haber resuelto nuestras diferencias mucho antes. Ahora, por nuestra culpa, Gemma y Vadragur han muerto - dijo la mujer del vestido blanco, expresando en su rostro un dolor más intenso del que había llegado a sufrir hasta el momento.

- Lo sé Ruthya, lo sé. Hermana, esto es nuestra culpa. Debemos luchar para unir tu hermandad lobuna con mi clan. Después de todo eso es lo que el destino nos tenía preparado. ¿No crees que es mucha casualidad que nuestros símbolos se complementen? Vuestro círculo y nuestra estrella se fundirían en una imagen en la que los seis puntos se juntarían.

La Madre asintió y se fundieron en un abrazo en el mismo lugar en el que se habían visto por última vez el siglo pasado. A sus pies, los cuerpos de los dos enamorados descansaban por fin juntos y en paz para siempre. Como lo tenía deparado el terrible destino.

* * *

_Bueno, la historia es rara y hay muchos cabos sueltos, jejeje, tal vez, cuando tenga más tiempo la mejore. Así que necesito vuestra ayuda! ;) Xao!_


End file.
